Don't Be Sad
by lizzle333
Summary: Hinata has had a particularly bad day. Kageyama picks up on it and decides to try and cheer him up.


"God Hinata, can you even play volleyball? You couldn't spike a single toss today." Tsukishima said at the end of practice.

"You wanna fight?!" Hinata yelled back, receiving a smirk and an eye roll from Tsukishima as he passed.

"Hinata, you can't fight him, you'll lose." Kageyama stated as he returned from putting the balls away.

Hinata crossed his arms and said "I could try."

"Good luck with that." Kageyama said with biting sarcasm.

Hinata let his arms fall to his side in defeat. After waking up late, failing a math test, and now having a bad practice, Hinata was ready to just be done with the day. Not to mention what Kageyama has been doing to him. Every time Hinata saw him, heard him,or touched him he felt weird inside. It didn't feel good, but it didn't feel bad either. He felt his stomach flip and his heart skip a beat and when ever he could get Kageyama to smile, his face turned as red as a tomato. It was not helping today.

Kageyama looked back and noticed Hinata's almost sad face. He felt himself cringe. It was like he had just kicked a puppy. Kageyama had come to realize that yes, he did indeed like Hinata. He was especially sensitive to his emotions. If Hinata was happy or sad, Kageyama felt the same way. Although Kageyama knew that Hinata would never like him back.

Hinata's firey red hair covered his face and his feet slid across the wood, like he didn't even have the energy to lift them. Kageyama had noticed that Hinata had been off all day. He tried to keep up his happy front, but it was easy for Kageyama to see through it.

Kageyama walked to the locker room to change, wondering if there was anything he could do to cheer Hinata up. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was a pretty embarrassing idea, but he couldn't come up with something better, so why not? Kageyama quickly changed and wrote a note for Hinata, leaving it in his locker.

When Hinata had finally made it to the locker room, there was no one there. He plopped down on a bench and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a deep breath before getting up to get his clothes out of his locker. He opened the door and noticed a piece of paper. That wasn't there before, was it? Hinata picked it up and carefully unfolded it.

_Meet me at the front gate. _

That's weird. Who would want to meet him at the front gate at this time? Oh well, whatever. He figured he would go and see what it was. After Hinata had finished getting dressed, he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked outside. He noticed a tall figure standing by the front gate, but couldn't tell who. With his luck it would Tsukishima there to haze him.

Kageyama stood at the front gate, feeling the nerves begin to unravel him. He was worried. What if Hinata didn't like it? What if Hinata hated him after this? There were too many questions and feelings whirling around inside his head. So many that he barely noticed Hinata walk up to him.

"Kageyama?" Hinata asked, surprised that Kagyama of all people would leave him a note. It made his face heat up and he silently yelled at Kageyama in his head. It was all his fault.

"Hinata!" Kageyama said surprised, "I have something for you."

Kageyama reached into his pocket, feeling his face turn bright red. He pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata took the paper, noticing the reddening of Kageyama's face. He opened it, wondering why Kageyama was acting so weird. He read it silently, his face turning redder with each word.

_Hinata, _

_When I'm sad, it's okay, but when you're sad, it's like someone decided to blow up an animal shelter. If it makes you feel better, I love everything you do. I love the way you smile, the way you spike, the way you talk, the way you laugh at all of the crappy jokes, the way you feel the need to fight with people ten feet taller than you, and so much more. I love you. So please, don't be sad anymore._

_Kageyama_

Hinata couldn't help but cry. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever read and it was directed at him.

Kageyama was startled when Hinata started crying. He wasn't sure if this was a good reaction or a bad one. That was until Hinata suddenly hugged him. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and buried his face in his hair. All that could be heard was thee soft hiccups from Hinata.

Hinata was overwhelmed by happiness. He couldn't believe that Kageyama cared for him, even loved him. He felt Kageyama pull back. Hinata looked up, scared for a second, but then Kageyama wiped a tear off his face and he relaxed again. Kageyama's hand trailed down from his cheek to Hinata's chin, gently lifting it up. Never before in Hinata's life had he wanted to kiss someone so much. And Kageyama seemed happy to grant that wish.

Hinata's and Kageyama's lips barely touched. Still, the contact sent electricity shooting down his spine. When they pulled apart, he asked "Are you still sad?"

Hinata shook his head and said "I love you."

"I love you too." Kageyama replied with a small smile, making Hinata blush some more.


End file.
